


It’s a long way down.

by IAmTheNightman98



Series: Afraid of Heights. [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dominant Brooke, F/F, Lesbian AU, PWP, Smut, Vegas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheNightman98/pseuds/IAmTheNightman98
Summary: Brooke crosses the room with purpose and grips Vanessa’s waist from behind. Pushes her against the window and stoops down so that her mouth is millimetres from the shorter woman’s ear. “Are you afraid?”-x-Or, the missing window smut scene from Afraid of Heights.





	It’s a long way down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here for the plot, read Afraid of Hights first. If you’re here for the smut, then bon appetite.

_ Brooke crosses the room with purpose and grips Vanessa’s waist from behind. Stoops down so that her mouth is millimetres from the shorter woman’s ear. “Are you afraid?” _

_ She’s talking about the height, it’s a long way down. The cars look like fireflies beneath them. But she could easily be talking about so much more. Are you afraid that you’ve just married a woman you’ve only known for the night? Are you afraid that you’ve stepped into a world so unfamiliar to you? Are you afraid that I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name? _

_ “A little.” Vanessa breathes out. _

_ Brooke tugs at the material of Vanessa’s dress so that it falls away from her body, then Vanessa shudders as Brooke drags her nails down her naked back. She squeezes Vanessas ass gently, then uses her knee to nudge Vanessa’s legs apart. Her fingers graze over the woman’s inner thigh, then she rubs her softly through her panties.  _

_ “Brooke.” Vanessa moans as Brooke drops a line of hot wet kisses along her shoulder and up the slope of her neck. _

_ “Yes, baby?” _

_ “What if the window breaks and we fall.” _

_ “Then we die.” _

_ -x- _

Soft moans roll from Vanessa’s lips as Brooke’s hand rubs her cunt delicately. Teasingly. Slowly, she runs her tongue along the outer edge of Vanessa’s ear, delighting the way Vanessa shudders in response. “You know, for someone who has barely stopped talking all evening, you’re being awfully quiet.” 

Vanessa lets her head fall back onto Brooke’s shoulder. Her breathing comes in ragged pants. It seems that this is what a night of teasing will do to a person. Her hands are pressed flat against the glass, as though she’s on display for the entire city. Brooke appreciates that image. The idea of every person in Vegas looking up to this window, watching the way Vanessa squirms, wishing they could be the one to fuck her instead. Except, they can’t, because she’s Brooke’s.

Only Brooke’s.

Whilst her right hand continues to rub Vanessa through her panties, she traces her left hand over Vanessa’s body, roaming over her curves, tickling the length of her arm, and eventually coming to rest over her left hand on the glass. Her fingertips ghost over Vanessa’s diamond ring. “Do you like this, baby?” Her question is intentionally laced with double meaning, leaving her to decide whether she wants to answer about the ring, or about the way Brooke is teasing her cunt.

Vanessa squeaks in surprise as Brooke pushes aside her panties and slips one solitary finger inside of her. “Is that a yes?”

Only a soft moan comes in response.

“Does it feel good?” Brooke taunts as she slides her finger in and out of Vanessa, agonisingly slowly. “Do you want more?” She pushes another finger inside and takes Vanessa’s earlobe between her teeth, tugging the flesh gently. 

“Brooke...” Vanessa sighs, then her left hand moves from the glass so that she can reach up behind herself and tangle her fingers in Brooke’s hair, pulling her closer. 

“Yes, baby?”

“Brooke,” she sighs again. Pleads. 

“Does it feel good?” Brooke growls, dropping her left hand to grip Vanessa’s hip as she writhes between her and the window. 

“Stop asking me that and fuck me properly.”

What a little brat. 

“I’ll stop asking once you answer.” Her hand comes up to cup Vanessa’s breast though her bra, teasing her hardened nipple. It’s pierced. God, her new wife really is full of surprises. 

“Yes,” she breathes out through a moan. 

“I didn’t hear you.” Brooke slides her fingers out of Vanessa and the smaller woman whimpers at the loss of contact. Roughly, Brooke pushes Vanessa’s panties down past her hips and lets them drop to the floor. 

“Yes, Mami. It’s so good,” Vanessa says, louder this time, “please don’t stop.”

“Good girl.” Brooke growls. In one swift motion, she grabs Vanessa by the shoulders and spins her around so that they’re face to face. The smaller woman’s back hits the window with a gentle thud. Brooke stoops down as though to kiss Vanessa, then takes her by surprise by grabbing her behind her thighs to pull her upwards. Vanessa gasps softly as she’s lifted of the ground and her legs curl around Brooke’s waist. 

Brooke can see Vanessa looking anxiously behind herself. Their hotel suite towers over the city. It’s a very, very long way down to the flashing lights below. “Don’t look down.” Brooke whispers firmly, and Vanessa’s eyes squeeze tightly shut. She angles her chin away, exposing her slender neck for Brooke to kiss, but Brooke won’t continue until she has Vanessa’s full attention.

It’s irrational to be afraid of the height when there’s nowhere to fall. If Brooke were to let Vanessa go, she’s only two foot off the ground. But as Brooke looks down, she can’t deny she’s a little afraid too. 

“Vanessa, look at me.” She adjusts her hold on the smaller woman so that she has her strong right arm beneath her, then brings the other up to grip her chin, forcing Vanessa to look into her eyes. “I’ve got you, okay? Keep your eyes on mine.”

Brooke leans away a little and snakes her left hand down between their bodies. When she finds Vanessa’s clit, the younger woman cries out in what seems to be both pleasure and surprise. Slowly, Brooke begins to circle the bundle of nerves at her fingertips. So what if Vanessa is making a mess of Brooke’s twenty-thousand dollar gown? So what if Brooke’s own cunt is screaming to be touched by her new bride? None of that matters. All that matters is Vanessa.

“Can you come from this, baby?” Brooke asks as she increases the pace. 

Vanessa lets out a small whimper and nods. “Harder.”

Brooke grins and eases the pressure. “I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

“Harder,” Vanessa begs,  _ ‘“Follame mas duro. Por favor, Mami.” _

Jesus. Vanessa begging to be fucked harder in Spanish is everything Brooke never knew she needed. “Of course, baby. Anything you want. Anything at all.” Brooke caves. She can’t keep up the rouse of teasing any longer. She can’t keep pretending that she wouldn’t move mountains just to keep Vanessa happy. She’d give her the world, if she asked for it. 

She fucks Vanessa hard and fast, whilst sucking at the delicate skin of her neck, marking her flesh with bruises. “You’re mine,” Brooke repeats like a mantra as she takes Vanessa closer and closer to the edge. 

Vanessa calls out Brooke’s name as she comes, clinging to her for dear life. 

Brooke strokes Vanessa with gentle caresses as she rides out her orgasm, then delicately sets her back down onto the ground. She slumps against Brooke’s chest like a ragdoll, panting for breath and grinning widely. It’s in that moment that Brooke realises that they haven’t actually kissed since the hurried makeout in the elevator ride up to the suite. She wastes no time in covering Vanessa’s lips with her own, capturing her in a fierce, dominating kiss. 

As they kiss, Brooke’s hands remain firmly in place, cupping Vanessa’s cheeks, but Vanessa’s hands are less restrained. They seem to be everywhere at once. Gripping Brooke’s hips. Winding through her hair. Cupping her breasts. Tugging her impossibly closer. 

Brooke doesn’t realise that the zipper on the back of her dress has been undone until she moves away from Vanessa slightly, and the material falls from her body. She’s momentarily confused until she sees Vanessa’s shit eating grin of self-satisfaction. 

“Did I say that you could undress me?” Brooke narrows her eyes and straightens her shoulders, starring Vanessa sown and emphasising the difference in their stature.

Vanessa blinks softly, as though she is momentarily, genuinely afraid she’s overstepped, but then she turn her lips up into a coy smile and shakes her head. “No, Mami.”

“Do you think it’s funny, hmm? Not doing what you’re told?”

She shakes her head again. “I’m sorry, Mami.  _ Perdoname, por favor. _ ” Brooke’s breath hitches in her throat. “Let me make it up to you,” Vanessa purrs. 

Brooke is unable to do anything but nod as Vanessa trails a line of hot wet kisses along her throat and down her sternum. She stops at Brooke’s breast, briefly sucking on her hardened nipple, then continues her descent. As she drops to her knees, Brooke steps out of her dress, which is still pooled around her feet, and kicks the heap of fabric away. 

As Vanessa ghosts her lips over Brooke’s cunt, her eyes flutter shut, but Brooke is quick to tangle her fist in Vanessa’s hair and force her gaze upwards. “No,” she growls, “I want you to look me in the eye whilst you fuck me.” 

-x-

Laying in bed, drenched in sweat, tangled with Vanessa, Brooke has a gut wrenching realisation. When they wake up in the morning, this will be over. Their drunken night of acting like two fools in love will give way to the harsh reality of the morning. She will have to sober up and face the fact that she married a stranger. Vanessa will have to go back to whatever Floridian swamp-town she’s from, and Brooke will continue as though this momentary lapse in judgement will be forgotten. 

Despite the fact that the morning is inevitable, Brooke wants to hold onto the fantasy for a little longer. 

“You aren’t ready to throw in the towel just yet, are you, baby?” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s hair and traces delicate patterns on her abdomen. 

They’ve been fucking for what feels like days, in every position and every location imaginable. Brooke doesn’t imagine there’s a single flat surface left in the suite that they haven’t fucked against. Part of Brooke is almost annoyed, since she knows for a fact she will never, ever, have better sex again. How dare she show Brooke the best sex of her life then fall asleep after only a few hours?

“Ness, wake up,” she whispers as she leans down to kiss her roughly.

“I’m awake,” she mumbles groggily against Brooke’s lips. 

Brooke sighs and pulls away. “Hey, you never even told me what you do for a living.” Brooke says, nudging Vanessa and hoping to entice her into a conversation to keep her awake. She has to stay awake. This can’t be over yet.

“I work at a makeup counter,” she mumbles again, nuzzling into Brooke’s side.

“Cute. What’s that like- no, don’t go to sleep. Look at me. You’re not tired, baby. Keep your eyes open.”

Vanessa shakes her head and nuzzles in further. “They are open,” she lies. 

In one final desperate attempt to keep Vanessa alert, Brooke cups her breast and rolls the nipple between her fingertips until it forms a hard peak. “How about you let me fuck you one last time before you go to sleep, hmm? We could go back out onto the balcony. We can talk about aliens, if you like? I’ve changed my mind, I do believe in them. Why don’t you tell me all about the little green fuckers?”

Vanessa giggles quietly and squirms beneath Brooke’s grip. “Tomorrow,” she sighs against Brooke’s skin, “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Brooke Lynn Hytes doesn’t just  _ like _ control. She doesn’t just enjoy it. She craves it. It’s a carnal desire that she cannot suppress. Vanessa Mateo had seemed like the perfect choice. A bratty, loud mouthed woman, ready to be moulded into submission. But as Brooke’s head drops back onto her pillow and Vanessa snuggles into her side with a sleepy sigh of content, Brooke realises she has to accept her defeat.

Brooke may be at the table, but Vanessa has all the cards. 

“Tomorrow,” Brooke concedes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up at youre-a-kite on tumblr with any prompts/ requests.


End file.
